


苍穹厨房

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 为了拯救濒临破产发不起小独角兽的教皇厅，苍穹骑士们选择成为……





	1. 苍穹蛋奶酒

让勒努：大家好。  
阿代尔斐尔：大家好。  
让勒努：今天我们给大家带来的这个是啊……  
阿代尔斐尔：苍穹厨房。  
让勒努：我总觉得总长起名这水准有点惊人。  
阿代尔斐尔：没办法，盖里克和波勒克兰太能吃了，赚点外快不要太走脑子。  
让勒努：嗯，那总之我们今天要介绍的是苍穹蛋奶酒。  
阿代尔斐尔：等下，第一期就播酒没问题么？  
让勒努：没问题的，说是酒其实是乳饮料，就像说是白魔结果在放黑膜lb一样。  
阿代尔斐尔：您这说的，有点辛酸啊。  
让勒努：没有的事儿，深仁厚泽谁还不带两个呢。那总之先介绍一下食材……  
阿代尔斐尔：这个我晓得，有从苍穹鸡窝摸来的蛋，蓝shai的那个！  
让勒努：先不提你这个口音，苍穹鸡窝又是怎么个地儿？沙里贝尔养马养不够开展副业了？  
阿代尔斐尔：名儿不就叫苍穹鸡蛋么？  
让勒努：估计是跟咱配色比较像，老板为了卖得好点就冠了个名头吧。  
阿代尔斐尔：这不行啊，得跟总长反应一下，这属于非法冠名，万一孵不出苍穹骑士过来找我们索赔咋办。  
让勒努：那应该也有法律条文保护……不对，怎么说也不可能孵那玩意吧，你当我们这里是神o宝贝或者数o宝贝片场吗？  
阿代尔斐尔：苍穹宝贝🌟  
让勒努：你还记得我们这是个美食节目么，搭档？  
阿代尔斐尔：卖个萌广告卖得好一点。  
让勒努：不过说起配色，我们一定要穿着制服来做这个节目么，这一身打得还是3.0时候的战斗禁断，双围太小我心慌啊。  
阿代尔斐尔：没关系的让勒努，我知道你双围！  
让勒努：虽然我们说的不是一个事情，但还是谢谢您了哈。  
阿代尔斐尔：诶呀不过我也想换身衣服，走走……  
（阿代尔斐尔推着让勒努走出镜头，对焦凝聚在桌子中间一颗蓝色的蛋上，带着窝的那种）  
（两人走回，聚焦拉远，出现鬼师套的让勒努和花花公子套的阿代尔斐尔）  
让勒努：久等了，那么我们继续来看苍穹蛋奶酒的制作。  
阿代尔斐尔：除了苍穹蛋……  
让勒努：苍穹鸡蛋。  
阿代尔斐尔：苍穹鸡蛋之外，我们还需要什么配料呢？  
让勒努：还有甜牛奶，奶油，桦木糖浆，桂皮和肉豆蔻。  
阿代尔斐尔：这配料表听起来有点齁啊。  
让勒努：能咋办呢，可能是父子俩口味比较像吧，甜味感受器失灵。  
阿代尔斐尔：那就适量。  
让勒努：厨房的秘诀，加入适量。  
阿代尔斐尔：我打开始还以为它叫“苍穹淡奶酒”呢，这根本一点都不淡。  
让勒努：其实这个酒字，还是有那么点道理的。你知道大部分的酒都是发酵产物吧？  
阿代尔斐尔：这我还是知道的，和大家小姐们扯闲天的时候总得有点谈资。  
让勒努：……  
阿代尔斐尔：仅仅是聊天而已，我都不喝的，放心放心。快继续讲，这酒又是个怎么回事？  
让勒努：其实蛋奶酒也是一种发酵后产生的口感，和啤酒，葡萄酒等类似。只有调制鸡尾酒才会直接在配方中出现酒水。  
阿代尔斐尔：哦～  
阿代尔斐尔：牛奶和鸡蛋发酵的味道……  
让勒努：有点难想象，也不是每个人都喜欢，所以通常的做法只是简单混合加热而已，而且我们这节目也没有那种“刷”一下变出发酵几天后成品的经费……  
阿代尔斐尔：我狗狗您别提这茬了，快继续做饭吧。  
让勒努：那么我们先打散鸡蛋，成这样，表面起泡，蛋白不分离就行了。  
阿代尔斐尔：这蛋壳还挺好看的，我能留着不？  
让勒努：你是不是幼儿园的时候没玩够？  
阿代尔斐尔：你这么一提我想起来了，那个时候老师叫我们给鸡蛋上打个小孔，然后把里面的东西倒出来。  
让勒努：对，然后你就可以进行蛋壳雕刻，如果不碎的话。  
阿代尔斐尔：我拿针戳的时候就碎了。  
让勒努：那看来你不适合当雕金匠。  
让勒努：下一步，我们把甜牛奶和蛋液混合，如果各位希望有更奇妙的口感，可以在这一步进行些许放置发酵。我们这里直接上火加热了——先煮开，然后加入准备好的桂皮。要注意不要加太多，否则会有点苦和冲。  
阿代尔斐尔：都这样了还要加糖浆？  
让勒努：没错，不过加糖也算是保证口感的一种方法。桦木糖浆是伊修加德最主要的糖分来源，口感温和，甜度适中，价格亲民，还有多种农副产品。  
阿代尔斐尔：也有可能对批公文的速度有所帮助。  
让勒努：有所帮助呢。  
阿代尔斐尔：搓完给总长送过去吧，祝他在批公文的速度上更上一层楼，争取超过隔壁那个印刷机。  
让勒努：先把里面的香料捞出，有条件的话在这里可以过一遍筛，以免留下太多渣滓。  
阿代尔斐尔：要来了吗，就是那个……  
让勒努：要来了呢，就是那个……  
让勒努&阿代尔斐尔：加糖！  
让勒努：搭档要不要试一试？一边加糖一边均匀搅拌就好，今天的糖浆已经是室温，应该不难混合。  
阿代尔斐尔：搓生产到一半可以换人的吗？  
让勒努：毕竟我们其实是美食节目呢。  
阿代尔斐尔：好，那么我来试试！  
（两人交换位置，让勒努转过身去接通讯贝）  
让勒努（小声）：喂，总长。对，是我……哦哦，优雷卡的广告么，他那件应该是别人送的……好，好，我知道了。  
阿代尔斐尔：好了！  
让勒努：不愧是搭档，混合非常完美。那么我们把它倒进容器里，来做最后一步拉花，这里的奶油已经事先打发过了，如果想要柔和一点的口感可以自行调整打发时间。  
阿代尔斐尔：这就是那个传说中的给蛋糕挤玫瑰花的东西吗？  
让勒努：其实喷嘴形状不太一样，不过只从外形来看的话，浮在饮料表面的奶油融化的更快，所以对塑形要求不高……  
让勒努：说起来，搭档你这件衣服很好看呢。布料看上去非常高级的样子，是定做的吗？  
（两人之间陷入了一时的沉默，眼神对视）  
阿代尔斐尔：啊——这其实是我从最新的优雷卡开拓地带的宝箱里获得的布料，流光溢彩低调奢华，每个有审美的绅士都应该常备一件！  
让勒努：听起来不错啊，那么掉落率如何呢？  
阿代尔斐尔：非常友好，兔子们也很可爱，不知不觉间还能开新地图，超划算的。  
让勒努：真好啊，这种修身的款式也非常适合你，我的搭档。  
阿代尔斐尔：谢谢，让勒努。啊，这个拉花真漂亮，就完成了吗？  
让勒努：最后一步，像这样撒上些许的肉桂粉……就完成了。  
阿代尔斐尔：原来不会发光的吗？  
让勒努：发光？  
阿代尔斐尔：就是我看冒险者们搓的时候，会有哆啦o梦一样的手势，然后锅里发光，就变成hq了。  
让勒努：……  
（让勒努掏出刀来对着杯子锯了锯，阿代尔斐尔释放闪光x1）  
让勒努：那么我们今天的苍穹蛋奶酒hq教程就到这里了，希望能帮助到各位。  
阿代尔斐尔：我们下期“苍穹厨房”再见！  
（镜头逐渐聚焦到奶油缓缓旋转的饮料上，屏幕渐黑）  
让勒努（隐约）：还有下期？


	2. 天妇罗拼盘

【注：本期内包含相当数量的玩梗，无法理解的话可以搜索“三秒料理”系列。】

奥默里克：大家好。  
努德内：大家好。  
奥默里克：今天我们给大家带来的是……  
奥默里克&努德内：苍穹厨房。  
努德内：每一期的开场白好像都差不多呢。  
奥默里克：毕竟这样才能加深观众对我们的印象。  
努德内：有道理。我还有实验项目要做，直接切入正题吧。  
奥默里克：说的也是，我还有几篇报告暂且搁置，需要尽快完成。  
努德内：那么我们这期要介绍的料理是天妇罗拼盘。  
奥默里克：这是一种东方风味的油炸鱼贝和蔬菜做成的拼盘，受到各个年龄层段人民的喜爱。  
努德内：学长这边来。  
（两人沿着长长的料理桌行走，镜头跟随移动）  
奥默里克：这是用来油炸半成品的棉籽油，用红玉海底生长的红玉棉的棉籽压榨而来，相对于动物性油脂没有那么细腻的口感，更易于消化吸收。  
努德内：减肥，但是不好吃。  
（努德内将油脂倒入管道中）  
奥默里克：这是包裹在食物最外层，用来维持食物水分不至于过度流失的高原小麦粉。  
努德内：防止新手炸糊。  
（努德内将小麦粉倒入罐子中）  
奥默里克：这是迦迦纳怪鸟蛋，个头非常大，营养丰富，但是相对普通鸡蛋来说味道更有风味，会有一定数量的人无法接受。  
努德内：也就是有点腥。  
奥默里克：在开始料理前要将鸡蛋打散成蛋液以方便包裹食材。如果喜欢更浓郁的味道，可以仅挑出蛋黄来。  
努德内：可以用手轻轻捞出蛋黄在指间晃几下分离，也可以采用更为简单的方法……  
（努德内弯腰，从料理台下面拿出一个盒子，并举起一个小物件。镜头拉近）  
努德内：蛋黄分离器，罗薇娜商会出品，质量有保障，提升你的生活品质，让做菜变成每日快乐的享受。  
奥默里克（小声）：赞助商的要求是语气自然丰满，看上去充满激情。  
努德内（小声）：学长实际上也不行吧？  
奥默里克：……  
奥默里克：这边排列的是我们这一期要用到的食材。  
（镜头拉远，努德内将分离的蛋黄打散，倒进管道中）  
奥默里克：这是莲藕，莲花肥大的地下茎，在东方作为一种食材广泛使用，在伊修加德的部分地区也有用它和肉类一起炖汤的做法。  
努德内：切条。  
（努德内将莲藕切成细条，塞进管道中）  
奥默里克：这是白乌贼，一种栖息在海中的软体动物。除去中间坚硬的内骨骼和内脏之外，剩下的部分都可以使用，带有海产特有的鲜味。  
努德内：切条。  
（努德内将白乌贼划成细条，塞进管道中）  
奥默里克：最后一种用到的是斑节虾。这是一种身上有着非常特色花纹的虾，生长在干净的海域中，去壳后的肉用清水煮熟，有一种自然的甘甜味。  
努德内：剥壳，然后对半切条。  
奥默里克：竟然不是在节目开始前就提前预加工好的吗？  
努德内：我们大概要再出四五期才能有钱做这些吧。所以，为了我们的经费……  
（努德内从盒子里摸出另一个小物件，镜头拉近）  
努德内：一键剥虾壳辅助器，布鲁盖尔商会出品，质量有保障，提升你的生活品质，让做菜变成每日快乐的享受。  
奥默里克（小声）：台词不用换的吗？  
努德内（小声）：没关系，赞助商没给台词本，不能追究责任。  
奥默里克：非常会生活呢，不愧是努德内。  
努德内：这都要多谢组织上的栽培和重视。  
奥默里克：那么接下来我们开始制作油炸天妇罗。  
努德内：学长请带上这个。  
奥默里克：这是你从实验室拿来的吗？做个饭而已这样的防护措施也……  
（两人带上护目镜，努德内一掌拍在红色的按钮上，火光和几团烟雾乍现，油炸天妇罗撞在气囊上摔进盘子里）  
努德内：完成了。  
奥默里克：……  
努德内：再来一次吧。  
（切条的食材穿过蛋液，小麦粉和油，在喷射的高温火焰中炙烤了被后期拉长过的几秒）  
努德内：双人份的完成了。学长，来试吃一下？  
奥默里克：……  
努德内：很好吃吧？  
奥默里克：……  
努德内：那么本期的苍穹厨房就到这里了，希望大家喜欢。请不要忘记关注我们，并购买本节目中出现的各类生活用品。  
努德内：我们下期再见。  
（镜头逐渐拉近到碟子上，台标在黑下去的屏幕中显现）  
努德内（隐约）：学长，下班了。  
奥默里克（隐约）：……行吧。


End file.
